Will you be my Valentine?
by Oathkeepera
Summary: A rose is the flower of love... It will have enough love for both of us. OneShot, MarluxiaxLarxene, A little something for Valentines day.


_Disclaimer: hmmmm... most hottest guys in KH I want for my birthday... Riku... Sora, Roxas... Axel, hmmm Demyx? (Looks up and sees everybody) AHHH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's cast! HAPPY?!_

_**I saw a really cute pic on Deviant so I decided to make a short Valentine story around it, since its Valentines. (Well it just past, but who cares!)** _

_**Pairings: MarluxiaxLarxene or Marxene or Larluxia** _

_**Dedication: **To my friend, Grace and her Valentine, Daan _

**_

* * *

_**

_W_**il**_l y_ou_ be my **Valen**tine? _

_Oneshot _

_"A rose is the flower of love... It will have enough love for both of us" _

Her tapings of her boots echoed in the Castle Oblivion. She always kept track of the days; she still remembered the holidays the Somebodies did for entertainment and 'fun'. She would sometimes celebrate them, just to remember the times of her heart. Today was no different.

It was February, 14th. Valentines day. Her birthday really. She couldn't celebrate this holiday and it wasn't because of her incapability of Love. It was because She didn't have a Valentine. Yes, yes, she knew you didn't need a Valentine for Valentines day. But... but it would have been nice. To be in the arms of a lover, someone who cares, someone... But no... She was a complete and devoted Sadist, who didn't need the love or devotion of others, she was perfectly fine on her own, yet...

Larxene, the Savage Nymph, looked around in the secret conference room which had 3 chairs and a metal desk. She, Axel and Marluxia used the room to conduct secret plans of overthrowing the Organization. She felt agitated that she interrupted in her favorite book: _Marquis de Sade_ and on such a lovely day. But not everyday could be so good. Oh well. Larxene tried to concentrate on the plans but she was so badly itching to get back to _Marquis_ that she wasn't paying attention.

"Larxene! Larxene!"

The Lighting Queen snapped back into reality and saw Marluxia waving a hand in her face, "Larxene! How could you been daydreaming in such important dealings? Really, I don't think you're motivated enough to be in this rebellion or even in the Organization for that matter! Do you really want to get your heart back you annoying little sadist!"

That really hurt Larxene's pride, but as always, Larxene's pride came shouting back at Marluxia, "Shut up! You're acting like Xemnas now! Being all high and mighty! Heck, how did you get in the Organization anyway? The power of Flowers? You're more like a girl then I'll ever be! Fuck this!" Larxene's hand slammed into the table, causing a dent to appear. Larxene then stormed out of the room and headed into an unknown direction, leaving a shocked Marluxia and Axel.

Larxene continued to wander and tried to blow off steam._ How could he? How could he? And on my Other's birthday!? Grrr, that selfish bastard!_ Larxene took a right turn and opened the door to her haven: The Library.

But just at that moment, she notices a little thorn in her quiet spot of paradise. It was pink and was wearing black. Guess who? "Marluxia!" she hissed threateningly, "What are you doing here!" The Graceful Assassin was leaning against her coach, holding her precious _Marquis de Sade_. Big mistake.

Larxene's fingers crackled with lightening as her Superior stood up, "Larxene, not paying attention just to get back to your book? My, my you could have just asked" Marluxia whispered calmly. Larxene was really confused, _Ask? hell no, you can't ask!_ "B-but you wouldn't have let me!" stuttered Larxene really having no idea what to say, Marluxia chuckled and threw the book at Larxene who caught it with both hands, "Of course I would have let you, it is your birthday after all..." Larxene eyes shot wide open,_ how could he knew! _

Marluxia watch with amusement, "Yes, I know about your birthday... It's on Valentines after all" This even shocked Larxene more,_ He also kept track of the Somebodies holidays! But why?_ Marluxia went up to her a caress her face, "Happy Birthday, my little Nymph" He pulled out a uncut yellow rose from inside his coat pocket, "A yellow rose I have found in my garden, it reminded me of you" Marluxia placed the flower in her hair and walked calmly to the exit. But just before he left, the Graceful Assassin muttered to himself, "Will you be my Valentine, Larxene?"

But Larxene's ears were swift and alert. A small smile crept on to the Nymph's face, "A kind question to a dangerous Nymph!" Larxene grabbed Marluxia before he could leave and made him face her, "Graceful Assassin, you ask of the Savage Nymph to be your Valentine? Am I correct?" Marluxia gave a slight nod, a tad bit embarrassed. Larxene's smile got wider, "The Savage Nymph agrees to be the Graceful Assassin's Valentine"

Marluxia face softened and his lips curled into a smile, "But my little Nymph! We cannot feel love, and that is a sad thing indeed" Larxene pulled the rose from her hair and held it in front of Marluxia's eyes, "But a rose is the flower of love... It will have enough love for both of us" Marluxia took the flower from her hands and tilted her chin so she was staring into his eyes, "You are correct, my Nymph"

And for her reward of being correct, a single kiss was placed on her lips, a kiss as sweet as the chocolate your loved ones bring to you on Valentines day. She only wanted a Valentine... But she got something more.

_A single Yellow Rose lay in a mass of Shredded Red Roses. The Lost of The Nymph was too much to bare for the Graceful One. _


End file.
